Q2 love
by Magical Cthulhu
Summary: OneShot. Q2 and Icheb have sex in the Cargo Bay, need i say more. Warning graphic content, you where warned. Re Post


**Authors notes: Hehe, I got bored and put this together rather nicely for you. Enjoy! Don't bother to read if you hate gay sex, I have warned you so you have no reason to complain. Oh and thank you "Spelling Czar**" **for telling me to look my work over, hugs! **

**I don't own Star Trek Voyager in any way, this is just for fun.**

**Master Jackal: XXX **

**Graphic read at your own risk!**

**Q 2 Love**

Icheb was typing on the console in Cargo Bay Two, Seven and he where doing work in the Astro Metrics Lab, when Seven sent him to bed and told him she would do his work as well. Protesting he was not tired, seamed to fail and she ordered him to leave at once. Like most of the Borg he could not leave work undone and would stay awake for days just to finish it. Out of no where hands covered his eyes and a voice boomed through out the room.

"Guess who."

Icheb was starting to get annoyed with the person play this game with him. "Q is that you?" The hands where removed from his face. Turning around he looked at the young Q with a puzzled look. "What are you doing back on Voyager? I thought you could not wait to leave and never come back ."

Q blushed and played with his thumbs trying to find the right words to say to the young borg. "Well... I...I came back because of some one." He face was beat red and his mouth was so dry he was licking his lips.

Icheb paused for a moment and stared. "Are you ok? You body temperature is up by one degree; Should I tell the Doctor you are ill?" he was about to press his com badge when Q's hand grabbed his.

"No I am fine... the reason I came back was... was..."

Icheb stared at the boy confused and intrigued at the same time. Wait a moment I think I know why you came back."

Q jumped and looked wildly all over the room. "You... you do?"

Icheb just stood there with his cerous borg face. "You miss being mortal."

Q just fall over laughing. "No Itchy, I came back because... I LOVE YOU!" HE blurted out. Standing up he expected to get some talking too but Icheb just stood there.

"I don't understand?"

Q thought for a moment. "Well.. Hmm... I cant tell you, let me show you." He stepped closer to the younger boy and placed his lips on his. Grabbing the Borg's face he pulled him closer as he tried to get his tongue in the other boys mouth. Parting the awkward kiss he stared at his crush. "You are suppose to do what I do."

Icheb was very lost. "What is this emotion I am feeling... I.. I like it." he seamed off in his own little world but was soon snapped out of it by Q.

"Do what I do." He brought there head closer, once more placing there lips together; but this time Icheb kissed back. At first the kiss was light and hardly had any tongue but as Icheb loosened up and oped his mouth, their kiss got deeper and more passionate.

Q explored every inched of the warm wet mouth. His hand where now exploring his lovers body, he could feel the heat form with in his pants grow and harden. Moving his hand lower he grasped Icheb's butt and pulled him closer. Q moaned in pleasure as Icheb was now using his tongue. Separating they both gasped for air.

"Intriguing, this is a weird sensation, I have never felt like this before."

"Then your going to love what happens next." snapping his fingers they where both naked except for there boxers. Pulling the younger boy closer, he wrapped his arms around his frame and kissed him on his noise. "You can touch me if you want." He did not wait for a response but instead moved his hand down to the bulge that had formed in Icheb's pants he caressed the hard lump as he sucked on the boys shoulder.

Icheb was moaning in pleaser and trying to push his crotch closer to the hand. His mind was going in circles he had never had anyone touch him like this before and combined that with his lack of sexual knowledge he did not know what he was supposed to do or what was going to happen, but he did not care he was liking what was going on.

Making small nibbles and kisses, the young Q went lower of the young Borg's body. Moving his mouth he sucked on the middle of Icheb's chest leaving a red mark. His hands played with both of Icheb's nipples as he sunk even lower. Licking the bulge he pulled down the boys boxers and ignored the hard member that stuck out at him, instead he bit into the boys thigh causing him to scream in pleasure. Licking the wound he had made he smiled and giggled a bit sending vibrations up Icheb's spine causing him to moan and press his hands in Q hair.

Q looked up at his lover and gazed into his brown eyes. "If you loved that part you will just go insane when you feel what I am going to do next." Positioning himself he grabbed the shaft of the hard member. licked the head and took it into his mouth sucking on it as hard as he could. Icheb's body arched up as he moaned uncontrollably.

Letting go of the shaft, Q took as much of the member into his mouth and made loud slurping noise as he sucked on it.

Weird vibes started to build in Icheb's body as his release was coming closer and closer. His breathing was starting to become more arctic, his heart pounding in his chest. Panting a bit he opened his mouth trying to get words out, but failed. His knees where shaking; ready to give away at any moment.

Q stopped what he was doing and looked up. (Must be close.) He was about to continue when Icheb fell over onto his side panting. Q crawled over and placed his lips on the young Borg's. Parting the kiss he smiled. "It's good to see my work gets got reactions."

Icheb gave a brief smile but was interrupted when Q resumed his work on his cock. His body started to tense up. Closing his eyes his whole body shuttered as a wave of please hit him with force.

A hot wet liquid filled Q's mouth, he managed to swallow most of it but some leaked out and dripped down his chin. Wiping his chin he sucked his figures just as Icheb pounced on his chest and forced there lips together. They where breathing rapidly when they parted there lips.

"You learn fast Itchy."

Icheb forced a smile and pulled down Q's boxers. "Well... lets see what this is like." still on top of Q, He bent over and took his member into his mouth making a loud slurping noise as saliva dripped from his mouth to the floor. He could hear Q moan as he took more of the throbbing cock into his mouth. He felt Q's hands travel up he toned leg and rested on his ass cheeks, ignoring it he continued to suck on the huge cock in his mouth. He moaned a bit when he felt Q's finder enter his body. As he felt the finger go deeper his moan turned a groan, putting it past him he continued on his work.

Q shoot his head back as vibrations from Icheb. He grabbed Icheb and flipped him over. There was a popping sound when his cock left Icheb mouth. "Lets try something." He waited for the younger boy to approve. When Icheb nodded his head, Q snapped his finger and a tube of lube appeared next to him. He generously apply it three of his fingers as he positioned himself in the right spot. He stuck one finger in and began to stretch the tight hole.

Icheb felt as if he ass was on fire. He tried hard but could not help but scream in pain, the pain soon shoot up again as another finger was added. When the third finger was added he was moaning in pleaser. The full feeling had gone when Q took his fingers out. He looked at Q and watched him roll on a condom and applied lube to it.

Q lifted Icheb's legs and slowly stick his throbbing cock in. He gazed at Icheb, who had his eyes closed and was moaning in pleaser. They both sat there motion less as Q let the boy adjust to his size. Q started a slow rhythm and got faster and faster. Every time Q pushed in he hit that magical spot that made Itcheb's body jerk a bit. Grabbing Icheb's hard cock, he started to pump it at the same pace he was going.

Icheb tired to open his eyes but it did not seam to work, He felt his realise coming closer with every pump. Giving a loud shutter he burst a huge load of cum all over Q's hand and his own chest.

Q was moaning in pleaser as Icheb's body tightened up. He thrusting a few more times before hitting his climax and falling on top of the younger boy. He opened his eyes when he felt Icheb brushing his hair with his hand.

"I have never felt like that before."

Q lifted himself up and smiled. "Well there is more where that came from." he winked and stood up. Snapping his fingers, the sticky mess was gone and they where both back in cloths. Extending out his hand he help his lover up and forced there lips together. "I love you so much Itchy,"

Icheb just looked at him and pulled him into a hug. " I love you too."

Q backed off and smiled. "I think you should go to bed, Seven is on her way here even as we speak."

Icheb blushed a bit and looked deeply into his lovers eyes. "When will I see you again? Are there going to be more times like this?"

Q kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Oh I will be back very soon, and we will do this a lot."

He snapped his fingers and a flash of light he was gone.

Just then the door to the Cargo Bay opened and Seven walked in holding a P. A. D, setting it down she looked at him. "Why are you breathing heavy? why are red? and why aren't you regenerating?" She looked him over and continued to wait for an answer.

"I..I was working on some studies and I could not fine how to solve the problems and I got mad."

He was fidgeting and looked like he might jump out of his skin.

Seven looked him over again and was about to open her mouth when Icheb cut in.

"I am going to regenerate right now, good night." he walked over to his alcove and turned to face her. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a Borg deep sleep. After a few moments he was blushing in his sleep and mumbling.

Seven watched him for a moment and could have sworn she hear love and Q in the same sentence."Good night, sweet dreams." She already knew he would have many sweet dreams for a while to come.

**Fin.**

**Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
